


Ca va aller

by soulhead



Series: Voyageurs éternels [5]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: Tu le sais déjà.





	Ca va aller

_Ce fut compliqué._

Après des mois d’angoisses, des mois de rumeurs tout aussi affolantes que déprimantes, notre heure était finalement venue.

L’heure de Petit Journal tel que nous le connaissions avait sonnée. Une nouvelle ère de nos carrières allait commencer.

Il a alors fallu négocier avec les uns, rassurer les autres et dire adieu à ceux qui ne nous suivirent pas.

Quand tout ce cirque prit fin, il fallut ensuite imaginer ce qu’allait être le futur de cette équipe qui nous avait suivie. Nous devions tout reprendre à zéro. Il n’y avait plus de routine, plus d’acquis. Il nous fallait désormais pouvoir poursuivre ce que nous avions entrepris dans le Petit Journal, tout en innovant.

 

_Ce fut fatiguant._

La peur de l’inconnu qui nous avait saisie lorsque nous avons progressivement découvert le fonctionnement de la nouvelle chaine de télé sur laquelle nous allions fonctionner.

Les doutes qui me saisissaient en craignant d’avoir emporté une équipe brillante de techniciens, de journalistes et de comédiens talentueux vers un échec cuisant.

 

_Ce fut difficile._

A une époque où le métier de journaliste était plus critiqué et critiquable que jamais, il a fallu repartir sur des bases nouvelles pour rassurer nos spectateurs.

Toutes ces semaines de remises en question, de doutes… Pour en arriver aujourd’hui, date de la première de Quotidien, notre enfant né dans des conditions si difficiles.

 

_Aujourd’hui, ça va aller._

Oui, ça va aller. Parce que si hier était compliqué, hier fut aussi magnifique. Fantastique même, car à chacune de ces étapes, tu fus à mes côtés. Tu me conseillas, me rassuras, tu débattus à mes côtés.

J’aimerais pouvoir te dire tout cela Martin. Cela fait des jours que j’essaie d’utiliser ma voix pour te dire que tu es quelqu’un de lumineux, de merveilleux qui a éclairé chacun de mes pas depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Je me suis même mis à rédiger cette lettre, dans l’espoir qu’en me préparant à écrire ce que je voulais te dire, je pourrais ensuite te dire tout cela de vive voix.

Pourtant maintenant que j’y réfléchis, je n’ai pas besoin de le faire, tu le sais déjà.

A notre avenir en commun, Martin. Il sera merveilleux.

 

 


End file.
